This invention relates to an improved ultrasonic diagnostic imaging system that reduces image artifacts and maximizes the detail with which images are displayed.
Conventional ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems include various image enlargement capabilities which allow a user to enlarge a selected portion of an image displayed in real time. As a portion of an image is enlarged, a greater number of video lines or pixels are available on the display device for the display of the enlarged portion of the image.
The present invention is directed to an improved system that reduces image artifacts and maximizes the amount of information in a displayed image, for both full size and enlarged images.